Unrepairable
by mars.x
Summary: Time never waits and you can't fix what's already broken. pairing inside . Give it a chance. STANDALONE.


Title: Unrepairable

Length: Standalone.

Summary: Time never waits and you can't fix what's already broken. Jason/Kelsi ... Kelsi/... (you just have to read to know; hehe.)

A/N: This is based on very loosely on events that have happened to people I know. I couldn't come up with a better title, I'm sorry. Please feel free to give me feedback and such, however, please no flames.

Fact: First HSM story that isn't Troyella.

-

-

-

13 years.

Thirteen blissful years of marriage and one healthy, cheerful daughter.

He tried his hardest, Lord knows he did; but in life, you can't always get what you want. And that's exactly what Jason got, something he didn't want in a form of a woman. A woman he thought he'd never see again, Taylor McKessie with a man's desire.

She had come into their lives and had conquered something that wasn't hers, but meant everything to him; his wife's heart.

Kelsi's heart.

The very heart, he had spent all of his high school career trying to convince to love him back. Back then, Jason was rarely ever taken seriously.

Sure, it was looked down upon, but that didn't stop the former decathlon captain from clawing her fingers into his wife.

Just as quickly as she entered their life, she was gone taking the love of his life along with her. All he got in return for the countless hours he spent loving Kelsi, was a note of regret.

So in the end of his perfect fairytale, it was just him and his daughter, left to fend for themselves in this messed up world.

-

-

3 years.

Three years, three jobs, and three beer bottles later, Jason finds Kelsi back in his arms with an awkward smile. Kelsi opened her mouth, ready to feed Jason her excuses, but was quickly cut off by Jason's lips on hers.

It had been a while since she felt a man's lips. He could feel her hesitation, but paid no heed as they pulled away. An awkward look on both their faces.

For different reasons.

For Jason, it was the fear of having scared her. For Kelsi, it was just a facade for deep within, she was over joyed.

She missed his tender kisses.

And as if the past three years never happen, the couple eased their way into a simple conversation.

A conversation that took all of their attention, that they failed to see their fifteen year old sitting at the bottom of the stairs, silently bidding her daddy goodbye.

Those three years were the best his daughter ever had.

-

-

12 months.

Twelve months of wasted effort, forced smiles, awkward kisses, and faux cheers of excitement came to a hauling stop in the last two weeks of December.

Kelsi tried, but she was not ready. With her bags packed, she bid farewell. Jason's world crumbled.

But not completely.

A soft pat on the shoulder, pulled him from his thoughts. It was his daughter, smiling reassuringly.

The very daughter what was left broken hearted in the wake of his failed marriage.

His marriage that was broken the moment Kelsi left through door, the first time around, with no regards to their daughter. And it was far from saving, the moment Kelsi reappeared in their lives.

Jason encased his daughter in a hug. A gesture that, he was hoping, would be enough for forgiveness.

It was.

The very next day, Jason walked into a building, looking as nothing had ever tainted his happiness, with the intent of doing something he should have done four years ago.

Once something is broken, it can't be fixed.

He wasn't even going to try.

-

-

1 week.

One week later, she was ready.

Kelsi was ready.

Ready to face the people she left behind. Her family.

Family.

It was something Taylor could and would never give her. Something, she had come to fear after Taylor's arrival.

Bags packed and a smile on her face, she made for the door. She didn't get further than three steps from where she had stood. A manila envelope lay at the foot of the door.

Kelsi was smart.

She didn't need to open it to know what it was. She knew, what the white papers held.

They held his signature, Jason's signature. Her Jason's signature.

Finalizing their closure.

-

-

A state way a father and daughter laughed happily, rebuilding their bond.

In a darkened room, a mother sits alone; staring at her T.V dinner in front of her.

Time never waited for anyone and Kelsi, nice as she was way back when, wasn't an exception.

-

-

**Fin.**


End file.
